A Helpless Expedition
by cbslytherinf.g
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to go to a school for gays in San Fransisco for their own protection. How will they handle a crazy headmaster, flirty teachers, and the very...forward american students? More importantly, how will they handle each other?
1. We're No Louis and Clark

"What have you done this time, Potter", Draco drawled. Harry just glared quickly in his direction. At the time, they were both sitting in the headmaster's office, waiting for Dumbledore to return. "I know this has something to do with your immense stupidity!" Draco continued on, throwing ghastly insults at Harry, despite the fact that he was hardly listening.

The door finally opened and out walked Dumbledore. Can you guess what he had? Yup, you're right. It was that damned twinkle. "I'm afraid that you two are no longer safe. We have word that Voldemort is getting ready to attack the school and it is imperative that you two are not here." "Wait, what's this got to do with Malfoy", Harry asked. "Mr. Malfoy has recently renounced the dark and has since then been almost as big of a target as yourself. Harry stared at Draco with complete astonishment while Draco seemed to find momentary interest in the floor.

"Now, you two are going to be transferred to a different school as of tomorrow, thus evading Voldemort and buying us time. There is no sense in attacking the school if you two are not here. Severus will make sure the message gets out." Do you honestly think that's going to work", Draco scoffed. "They'll just go to Durmstrang and pick us up. "You will not be going to Durmstrang, Mr. Malfoy; you'll be going to the San Francisco Academy of Wizarding Arts." Harry noticed that Draco's jaw dropped down in shock. This just served to confuse Harry even more. "B-but, that's a school for….for….well….it's a school for bloody ponces", Draco exclaimed. Now it was Harry's turn to be outraged. "Professor, why in the hell would you send us to that kind of school?" Professor Dumbledore was looking quite amused; however, he did stop smiling long enough to explain that it was the last place anyone would expect them to be. All the while, Draco was muttering about how he'd rather take his chances with the Dark Lord ("what, it slipped. Gees!).

"Oh, one more thing boys. I suggest you stick together. Americans can be quite…forward (oh god, the twinkle was back!). You're dismissed.


	2. Can't We Please Just Apperate?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Dumbledore or any other character known to be that of J. K. Rowling. I am not making a profit so please do not sue me. I do, however, own this plot.

Can't We Please Just Apperate?

The next day, the boys packed their things and started walking towards the great hall. Draco was, of course, walking with all of Slytherin, while Harry was walking with The Red – Headed Temper and the Bushy – Haired Bookworm. Um….I mean Ron and Hermione of course. Ron could already be heard form inside the Great Hall, spewing insult after insult about Draco, Slytherins in general, and surprisingly enough, Dumbledore.

"I can't believe that you have to leave all of your friends behind and stay with that bloody wanker! Dumbledore must be off his bloody rocker. Stupid sods, the whole lot of them. I don't know how….."

Harry just shook his head and smiled. He loved his best friend, but sometimes the man just got carried away. Honestly, they were 17 years old, not to mention the whole Voldemort thing. He didn't understand how people had time for such petty arguments. He knew that he wasn't one to talk because Snape still pissed him off immensely and Draco still knew how to get under his skin, but at least he ignored it half of the time. Besides, he had found a way to piss Snape off to a point where he was sure he would get hexed. For this reason, he only did it once in a while, when he really needed Snape to change the topic. Okay, maybe he was a bit pettier then he thought. Ahhhhhhhh….must stop self-reflection. During his slightly creepy time of self-reflection, Hermione had been thinking (gasp) and now it was her turn to make Harry feel even worse.

"Harry, don't you think it's a bit strange that we're not going wit you. I mean, we've done everything together AND Voldemort knows that we're your best friends. I find it difficult to believe that Malfoy's a bigger target than us. I mean, honestly, all he's done is told Professor Dumbledore that he doesn't want to be a death eater. How does he know that Malfoy isn't lying? I think you should bring it up to Dumbledore before you go. Maybe he'll question Malfoy under veritaserum. Sometimes I wonder about that man. Everyone knows how close Malfoy's father is to Voldemort." Upon seeing the look on Harry's face, she forced a smile and said in a way which didn't sound believable at all, "don't worry Harry, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid."

One the Slytherin side, things were pretty much the same. Blaise was whispering in Draco's ear (not in that way you pervs) and asking the same questions Harry got asked. "But Drak, I just don't understand why you have to go a spend time with that fucking Nancy-boy Gryffindor in some other school" Draco scowled at him but answered none-the-less. "I told you. We're going to Durmstrang so that Voldemort can get to Potter easily. It was my father's plan, actually. I'm sure he's getting greatly rewarded as we speak." Now Blaise just looked confused. "That makes sense, but how'd you get that mud blood-loving fool to agree with it?" With a smirk in place, Draco proudly announced, "Voldemort told everyone that Hogwarts was going to be targeted so that Harry Potter would finally die, while I told our fool of a headmaster that I was _absolutely terrified _of my mean death eater father. I then proceeded to 'sob' in his office. The fool is way too trusting for his own good and now his precious Potter will pay!"

Finally, all had arrived in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and told everyone that Harry and Draco would be forced to do a special project together to help stop their fighting. The Slytherins smirked at the amazingly stupid cover-up ("I told you he was a loon!") while Hermione and Ron just looked sickeningly worried. After their last Hogwarts breakfast, both boys went outside to wait for whatever their way of transportation was. "Alright boys, you will floo from my office to The Three Broomsticks. You will walk into muggle London and take a cab to the airport. I have your boarding tickets here. Just ask the muggle people in uniforms if you have any questions. Ta Ta."

"I can't believe this. This is bollocks! Ugh, I feel so bloody plebian!" 'Here we go again', Harry thought. "Malfoy, it's going to take 6 hours and we're going first class. We're going to be waited on, just the way you like it. So please shut your bloody face up."

"Well well, Potter. Someone seems anxious. Got a little secret to share with me", Draco asked with a smirk.

"If anyone's a poof, Malfoy, it's you. I don't spend hours and hours doing my hair! Besides, I've seen you checking out Zabini's arse"

"Oh. Now you're stalking me, are you? You've just proven my point, Potter. Its okay potter, whatever makes your wood work. Just don't 'accidentally' fall asleep on me.

"Okay", the cab driver said. "We're here." That will be 60. 73 pounds please. The boys paid the cabby, or rather Harry paid the cabby while Draco tilted his head in a manner much like a puppy that's just been kicked…..hard.

"What the hell is that, Potter", Draco asked with a slight shake to his voice.

That's what we're flying on. It's called an airplane" All that was heard after that was a loud thud and a small sigh of exasperation. I'm sure you can figure which did which.

Author's Notes: Sorry that it's starting out so slowly and with a lack of humor. I just want to make sure the story is developed before I get rolling. By the way, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It means a lot to me. Just so everyone knows, I don't mind constructive criticism, so if you have it, toss it my way. I'm always looking for ways to be a better writer.


	3. Terminal Illness

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco, Dumbledore or any other character known to be that of J. K. Rowling. I am not making a profit so please do not sue me. I do, however, own this plot.

Terminal Illness

"You fucking bastard. I'm fucking drenched. You'll pay for this", Draco exclaimed. Harry just stood there smirking. "It's not my fault you fainted because of the big, bad airplane."

Draco was livid. How dare that pathetic excuse of a wizard insult him? Not-to-mention the fact that he could have sworn that he heard Potter mutter a word that sounded suspiciously similar to 'bloody ponce'. He couldn't believe that Potter actually had the nerve to pour disgusting, muggle water all over his hand-tailored suit.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry, alright? You wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to get stuck here." Harry should have known by now that trying to reason with a piqued Malfoy was futile, but apparently he had forgotten because the shock that registered itself on his face when the words "sod off" were screamed at him was irreplaceable.

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's just get there, okay?"

The walk to the terminal was surprisingly uneventful, if you didn't count Draco attempting to curse a large black man who happened to mutter the word "albino" while walking past the two. Things were going rather well, considering the circumstances of course. That is, until they got to the terminal. Harry had noticed that the whining had stopped and been replaced with an uneasy silence. He looked over at Draco and noticed he was about 5 shades whiter than usual. He didn't even think that was possible. Malfoy was almost paler than Nearly-Headless-Nick. When Draco opened his mouth only to find that he was speechless, Harry knew they would soon be in the middle of a crisis.

"You know Potter; I think I forgot something at school. I'll just go back and get it. You know, meet you there later." This said, he started running in the opposite direction. Harry had no choice but to chase after him. He ran past the _McDonalds_, two _Starbucks_, and _California Pizza Kitchen_ before he caught him. He was tired and bitter because he hadn't had a chance to stop and get any lunch and running past all those food places had definitely been a catalyst for the huge protest his stomach was currently giving him.

"Come on Malfoy. I'll buy you a coffee and then we'll get on the plane and you can go to sleep. You won't even feel the plane move", Harry pleaded. After what seemed like perpetuity, Draco gave a shaky nod and walked along-side Harry. They stopped and _Starbucks_ and Harry bought Draco a _Low-fat Caramel Macchiato Mocha Affogato_ and got himself a _Tazo Tea_ ("I don't fancy coffee much" "Potter, I refuse to speak to you anymore. Honestly, how do you live without this wonderful, rich flavor and the uplifting feeling known as the caffeine-induced high, not to mention …" "Malfoy ….Shut up!") and then ran to the gate because it was the last call before departure. Draco had no time to feel fear because he was running like a Chihuahua runs from a large, bitter cat seeking revenge. Once they got on the airplane, however, he had all the time he needed to have a nervous breakdown, and a nervous breakdown he had!

"Oh my God, I can not believe I let you drag me on to this plane! I need to get off right now! Please Harry, I'll do anything." He tried to unbuckle his seatbelt but Harry stopped him.

"I know you're really scared. I mean, you pleaded to me and called me by my first name, but you're going to be fine. Besides, they won't let you off now."

Just then, the plane started to move. Mind you, it was only going 20 miles an hour, but that was enough for Draco. Desperate screams filled the airplane and they weren't the ones you here from members of the mile-high club. People all around them stopped to stare and cock their heads. Things only got worse as the plane started to ascend into the sky. Draco turned so white, he was practically invisible and he was gripping Harry like a lover would grip his dying spouse. Draco seemed to think it was fitting. Well, not the lover part, but definitely the dying part. At one point, he even started crying. Harry, being who he was, tried to comfort Draco, if only for the sake of his own sanity. He rubbed Draco's shoulder and told him it would be okay. After about an hour, Draco was calm enough to start threatening Harry.

"Potter, I swear, if you tell anyone about the events that occurred on this 'thing', the Dark lord won't have to worry about you any longer because I'll have had Avada'ed you myself. Are we understood?"

"Malfoy, in case you forgot, I'm not like you. I don't bring people down by bringing up their weak moments."

"I'm a Malfoy, Potter," Draco sneered. "I don't have weak moments." Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. Now that Draco was no longer bored, there was the issue of his continuous complaining. First he was bored, then he was thirsty, then it wasn't fair that Harry got to have the window seat. He was currently whining about how horrid the décor of the plane is and whether or not all muggles had such drab ideas concerning interior design. Harry finally shut him up by showing him how the onboard television worked. Draco was engulfed in it for the rest of the plane ride. When the plane finally landed, with only a slight outburst from Draco, it was already 10:30 at night. They pushed through the large crowd and made their way to the luggage carousel. Naturally, Draco refused to do any manual labor, so Harry had to drag his three large clothing filled suitcases, the oversized duffel bag that held only his "most precious shoes" and his three "carry-on" bags that he wasn't allowed to carry on the plane after all, off of the moving black strip.

"You should thank me for this, Potter. Maybe now you'll actually start to put some muscle on that scrawny arse of yours" Harry turned to glare at Draco. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't very intimidating due to the fact that Harry's cheeks were shining a lovely shade of red. After that fiasco was over, they made their way down to the place where everyone was getting picked up. It was then that they realized they had no idea how to get to the school, or even where it was.

"What atrocity have I committed to have a curse of such magnitude as going anywhere with someone as mindless as Potter lain upon me", Draco so histrionically proclaimed. "Why Malfoy, you sound just like William Shakespeare. You know who he is, right? No? He was this poncy muggle playwright who lived in England. Sadly, you make him look like a bloody soccer player."

Harry watched as Draco's mask dropped on while he contemplated the true meaning of what Harry had just said. The mask was soon replaced with a look of realization and then again replaced with a look of acute rage. His face was slowly turning redder, his eyes turned a charcoal grey, and he started advancing towards Harry rapidly. Harry, understanding what Draco was about to do, pulled out his wand, a spell sitting on the tip of his tongue. Draco continued to move forward in Harry's direction in a way similar to that of a rabid dog despite the fire. Harry aimed his wand and prepared to fire…a spell of course.

"Petrifi…"

"Why, hello there gentlemen. Harry and Draco, I imagine. Marvelous. I'm Mr. McGuire. I'll be your principal for the next semester. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

Author's Notes: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and all those that support me and my story. Most importantly, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Nicole Bordage. Without her, I'd be nothing.

Also, just so everyone knows, my chapters are going to start getting longer which means that updates may take a smidge longer. This was a request from several different people so I'm going to listen. Oh, and please review. It feeds my artistic soul.


	4. The Oddities Of America

Disclaimer: Original characters and plot belong to me. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story.

Warnings: Suggestive language and slightly adult situations.

The Oddities of America

Chapter 4

Forty-five minutes after Harry and Draco almost murdered each other, they found themselves in front of the gates of the San Francisco Academy of Wizarding Arts. They stared at the building in awe. It was nothing like the ancient building that they were used to. No, this building looked more like a muggle circus advertisement Harry had once seen on television at his aunt and uncle's house.

"Bloody Hell", Harry said in awe. "This is your school?"

"Well, we don't like to brag….wait, what am I talking about? Of course we do. Isn't just fabulous?"

At this point Harry and Draco just looked at each other with great amusement and slight terror.

"Alright guys, it's time to take you inside. Um…. Just so you know, are boys are a bit….overenthusiastic about accents so stay close."

As they walked through the doors, it was Draco's turn to be shocked. The 'cafeteria' as the 'Principal' called it didn't have four huge tables like Hogwarts did. It had at least 50 smaller tables with groups with obvious similarities sitting together. He saw a lot of boys in pink shirts and lip piercings.

"How disdainful. Ugh, I can not believe that muttering old fool had us come to a place that completely lacks sophistication." Harry just ignored him, hearing occasional; words such as 'father' and 'ministry contributions'. They were hoping they would be able to get by everyone quietly, but apparently the principal had other ideas.

"Hey guys, listen up. We've got two new students this semester. They are from England so I'll expect each one of you to help them out and show them the American ways. Alright guys, carry on".

There was a lot of whooping and whistling and Harry felt himself get red. Draco, on the other hand, was walking away proudly and with a bit of a sway.

"Malfoy, are you sure you're not going to fit in here"

"Oh shut it Potter. I happen to like being admired, but then again, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you. Besides, it will be great fun to turn each one of them down. If I have to be here, I might as well entertain myself."

Harry just rolled eyes and continued walking. The principal showed them to their room.

"We're pretty overcrowded. It's a big problem in the U.S., especially in California. Anyway, you'll have to share. There are two separate rooms."

Harry and Draco looked surprised so he continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore alerted to me to the situation, including yours. If I may say so, have you ever thought that maybe it's just unresolved…..eh….tension?" That said, he walked away, eyes twinkling.

"What the hell is it with people in charge of schools and twinkling eyes? I swear that must be some kind of requirement", Draco huffed. Well, Malfoys don't really huff so he did something that looked suspiciously like it, but wasn't. They explored the rooms. They were currently in some sort of common room like room, except there were all of these crazy angles and abhorrently mismatched colors. The bedrooms were, unfortunately for Draco, worse than the living area. The first was decorated tropical island style. The second one was Outer Space all the way. Draco claimed the outer space one, saying it was manlier and therefore fit him. Harry tried and failed miserable to suppress a snicker. The bathroom was plain blue and Draco said something about along the lines of "It's sad when the only decent looking thing feels out of place here".

"Let's get one thing straight Potter. Just because we're here, does not mean I want to talk to you. You stay out of my way, and I stay out of yours."

"I wouldn't want it any other way", Harry muttered.

Just then, they heard a loud voice echo through the room, announcing that it was dinner. Once again, Draco muttered something that had to do with the word barbaric and Harry wondered if he would ever stop complaining. They made their way down to the cafeteria and then tried to decide where to sit. They could both here everyone talking about them.

"Look at that fiery blonde. I bet he's a wild one."

"Nah, too mouthy, I bet. I like the shy brunette. Look at those green eyes"

"God, you always were a hopeless romantic. Doesn't matter to me. They're both fabulously affable."

To say Draco was utterly revolted would be an understatement. So much, in fact, that he didn't notice someone walking up to him until they tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched at the touch and glared down the dark-haired boy in front of him. That is, until he noticed him wearing Versace.

"Hey. My name is Devon. I get the impression that you're probably an "A-list gay", are you not. When Draco just started at him blankly, Devon explained. "An A-List gay is one of us. A homosexual elite that has money, power, and privilege. Draco's frown quickly turned into a smirk as he nodded his answer.

"Come sit with us. You don't want some poor slob hitting on you." Draco laughed at that and started to think that maybe not all poufs were bad. He spent his lunch sitting with Devon and co., discussing various allies, and the similarities and differences of wealth in America verses wealth in the U.K.

After Draco was carried away, Harry felt even more uncomfortable. He could feel hundreds of lust-filled eyes on him. All in all, it was pretty disturbing. He saw a table of boys playing wizard's chess and decided that it looked safest there.

"Er…hi, my name's Harry. Do you mind if I sit here?" They looked at him in wonder.

"You want to sit here?" one of them asked. "A gorgeous guy like yourself."

"Well, I really like wizard's chess, even though I'm not very good at it. My friend Ron beats me all the time at home." The guys at the table almost spit out their drinks before Harry realized what he had just implied. "No, he's really just a friend. He's actually dating my other best friend, Hermione. She's very smart." That seemed to make their day. Harry didn't really want to think about why. He took a seat at the table and started talking to them. One of them was really smart. His name was Spencer. He was a Valedictorian. Harry found out that meant he had the best grades in his year. He smiled at that. It seemed the friends he was making here had a lot in common with his friends back at Hogwarts. With that realization came one of how much he missed his friends.

Dinner was soon over and Harry realized that he had gotten so caught up with these new kids that he had forgotten to eat. He was about to start exploring when he heard someone mention the word Quidditch. He looked up to see a bunch of boys in rainbow colored robes walking outside and decided he wanted to watch. After ten minutes, it was apparent that they were holding tryouts and Harry gave in to the part of him that wanted to try out. He walked over to the table where the presumed captain was sitting.

"Hi, I'd like to try out for the team. What positions do you have open?" The captain smirked at that and said,

"For you, sexy, all of them!" Harry blushed a deep red, but continued none-the-less.

"I've been a seeker for six years at Hogwarts. The captain smiled at him. "Alright then. You have the experience. Let's see how you handle yourself on a broom, shall we?" Harry jumped on his broom and took off into the air, trying to fly high enough so that no one would notice the fact that he was still blushing. He raced around the arena, doing sharp turns and dives. He even did a demonstration of the Wronski Feint. By the time he got back down, everyone was cheering.

"Jesus sexy, even if you were hideous, you'd be on the team. That was amazing. C'mon, I'll get you a drink." He got dragged away by this admittedly good-looking brunette. His hair was spiked and he had bright blue eyes. He was at least six feet tall and definitely fit. Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of what the girls of Hogwarts would do if the saw someone like him.

"My name's Brandon, but my friends call me Pirate."

"Why Pirate", Harry asked. Brandon waggled his eyebrows in response.

"So, I saw you come in with a cute blonde. Is he yours?"

"Who, Draco. God no. We're not even friends, let alone anything else. It's a long story that I'd prefer not to talk about."

"That's alright ace. Here you go" With that, Brandon passed Harry a wine cooler.

In the meantime, Draco had gone off with his new ritzy friends. He had to admit that he definitely liked them better than his old friends. They were rich, powerful and pure-blooded, not to mention the fact that they also knew how to hold a conversation, the one thing most of his old friends lacked. Mind you, he didn't mind being completely admired, adored, and obeyed. This was just a pleasant change. One thing that didn't change, however, was the fact that he was still by far the sexiest person in his group. Sure, Devon came close. He too, had blonde hair, but a bit darker than Draco's and completely slicked back the way Draco's was when he was a child. He was a bit taller than Draco, but also a bit lankier also. These small but noticeable things made Draco distinctly sexier. Well, at least in his opinion. The sat in his private bedroom and drank chardonnay. Apparently, students here got to pick private rooms for a higher tuition. He learned that the room he had was actually the equivalent of a presidential suite. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded expensive and thus, he was pleased.

"So, is that little brunette one of your toys, or what?" Draco looked at Devon like he had just told him he wanted to adopt small muggle children.

"I do not have play toys like that. My father would never allow it. Besides, I find polygamy completely plebeian."

I didn't mean to offend. So, he's your baby doll then?" Draco just rolled his eyes.

"A gentleman doesn't speak of these things" He couldn't believe he was even implying the fact that he might be claiming Harry, but he didn't want to seem available. He had gotten a strong sense of how these Americans got what they wanted and he didn't want any part of that. Of course, two hours later, he was pretty drunk, seeing as him and Devon had just drunk a three bottles of chardonnay. He just wanted to go to bed, but apparently that's not what Devon had in mind.

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know. Our families would be great allies and I'm sure we would be great lovers. I would take care of you Draco." Devon leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. Give it some thought, will you." Draco somehow knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but right now, he was to drunk to care. He attached his lips onto Devon's. _So much for claiming Harry_, he thought.

Harry had been escorted back up to his room by Brandon, where he had to force Brandon out of his room. He said he was tired and that sex with him was so much better when he was alert. Brandon smiled at him and kissed him a gentle goodnight on the lips. _Oh Circe,_ _what am I getting myself into,_ Harry wondered. He decided to think about that tomorrow. For now, he needed to get some sleep.

Harry woke up with a killer hangover. He groped at his night stand for the hangover potion he set out last night. He downed the whole thing in one gulp and waited for the potion to take effect. A minute later, he was feeling great. He was about to get into the shower when he heard the door open.

"Jesus Malfoy, where have you been all night?"

"I was out drinking with Devon. Oh God, I can't believe I did that."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything that concerns you Potter. Let's just say that it will be a while before I drink again."

"Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want to go with?"

Draco nodded a no, saying he had to go take a shower. Harry said he didn't mind waiting. Usually he would have made some kind of rude remark but he was way too stressed out about what had happened last night. An hour later, he truly regretted having been so agreeable. Draco had barely finished showering and was currently doing his hair. He was very glad that the school had brunch for late sleepers on the weekend. The good thing about Draco was that he always had his outfits planned, so getting dressed didn't take long. Neither did his hair. It just seemed to do what he wanted it to. They walked through the school in silence until they were right outside the cafeteria.

"Potter, I need you to do something for me", Draco said airily.

"Depends on what it is." Harry was pretty damn shocked that Draco would even assume Draco was going to do whatever he wanted.

"Well, Devon and I had a bit too much wine last night and…well…you know how things go." Harry just stared. He'd never seen Draco go red before, even if only slightly.

"Anyway, I kind of want to sit by myself without people coming up to me …"

"Yes I'll sit with you Malfoy", Harry said with a smirk. "Just know that you'll owe me." Draco just glared and muttered something about disrespectful half-bloods. They sat down at the first empty table they came across and started reading the brunch menu. After choosing their respectful dishes, they attempted to make small talk.

"So Malfoy, how've you been keeping busy here? I've been flying a lot but every time I see you you're in your room."

"If you must know, I've been writing my friends."

"You've been doing what? Malfoy, how fucking stupid are you, or is that your plan? You're going to lure your death eater friends here so they can try and kill me? By now, students had grouped in the area to watch the argument.

"Unbelievable! Once again you're being the completely egotistical arse that you are and thinking that the whole fucking world revolves around you. Did you ever maybe think that I simply miss my friends? Blaise and Pansy have been my best friends since I was six years old. Besides, I'm sure your little mudblood and her weasel already know!"

"I swear Malfoy, if you call them that one more time so help me I'm going to beat you into the ground so you can't dig yourself out. Of course they know. Dumbledore told them. Obviously he didn't tell your 'friends' because he doesn't want any death eaters knowing where we are, but you just can't keep your big mouth shut. Tell me, does daddy dearest know too. He must have a real bone to pick with me since I put him where he belonged. And you know what Malfoy, I'll keep putting him there over and over again until he stays there or he dies!" Draco looked like he was either going to murder Harry or start crying. He stood there shaking for a minute, face red, eyes dark. Finally he walked up to Harry and slapped him straight in the face.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go back to your room tonight Potter." With that said, Draco stormed out of the cafeteria.

A/N: I'm not sure if I still have a beta so I am posting an unbeta'd version. If my beta comes through, I'll repost the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was very busy. If I get more than 50 reviews for this chapter, I'll write a chapter longer than this once and I promise to post it within a week of getting said review.


	5. A Tangled Web of Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Harry Potter. Original characters, however, are mine. I am not making profit from this story. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. You know how it goes.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains very strong language, non-consensual sex, and graphic violence. If you are not comfortable with this, please do not read it.**

**I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write chapter 5. I've been pretty sick these last months so I haven't really had the energy for anything. I'm a lot better now though so I'll be back! **

**Chapter 5: A Tangled Web of Sorrow**

Harry was seething. He could not believe that Malfoy could be so careless. For someone who was oh so scared of being killed, he wasn't being very cautious. However, he also knew that he had over-reacted. He had said some pretty harsh things. Things that even someone like Malfoy didn't deserve to hear. And just when Malfoy and he were starting to get along. The thought saddened him a bit, which freaked him out. He shouldn't give a flying fuck about Malfoy. This was the boy who lived to make his life a living hell. The sadness quickly went away and Harry congratulated himself on a job well done.

Draco, on the other hand, was not doing as well as Harry. He didn't even feel angry. He just felt broken. It felt like pieces of his soul had been vehemently shattered. So much so that he may never find all of the pieces again. Potter had always been able to get under his skin, but this time it was different. He hadn't done anything wrong. He wasn't a death eater and it pained him that he would ultimately never see his parents again. At least not until the war broke out, and then they would be on opposite sides. Draco had made his choice and there was no going back now.

Devon was there for the big fight that everyone was so happily gossiping about and he was and was completely taken aback by the intensity of it all. Worse, Draco looked like he might commit suicide at any moment.

"Drake, hun, are you okay?"

"Please just leave me alone", Draco sniffed.

"I'm not going to leave you in this condition, Drake. Come up to my room. I'll turn on the fireplace and get you some hot chocolate. Come on. Don't be stubborn", Devon coaxed. Draco very reluctantly followed him up to his room.

"Now, why don't you tell me what that was all about?"

"Nothing. It's just Potter being an insufferable git, as usual. Back when I used to provoke him, it didn't bother me much when he acted like the undignified oaf that he is. I've done absolutely nothing wrong this time. He decided to throw a childish little tantrum because I wrote to my friends. Probably because he hasn't heard from his little pets lately." All this was spat out with a fury that Devon had never in his life come across.

"Don't worry Drake. He's obviously an arrogant little prick, and as far as I can tell, without reason. Come here", Devon cooed. Draco sighed and sat next to Devon on the bed. He didn't know why, but what Devon had said about Potter bothered him. He tried shaking the feeling out of his head. Devon brought his hand up to Draco's cheek and stroked it lightly.

"You really are beautiful, you know." That said, he brought his lips to Draco's and kissed him gently. Draco kissed back mechanically. Inside, thoughts swam through his head. He wondered if anyone would ever see him as more than Lucious Malfoy's son. He wondered what Lucious was going to try to do to him if he ever came across him. He knew that his life was never all that easy. There was a lot of pressure for him to become the perfect Lucious Malfoy junior. He also knew, however, that no matter how difficult his life was before, it was about to get a whole lot worse. What if the "side of the light" didn't except him? Then he would be an outcast, forced to hide out, possibly even in a muggle city. He didn't realize that tears were welling up in his eyes as he and Devon kissed. Devon, however, did.

"Draco, if you're not up to this, just let me know. I want to give you whatever you need right now." Draco saw the concern in Devon's eyes and something inside him snapped. He did something he never did before. Draco Malfoy cried. He cried for almost an hour as Devon rocked him back and forth, every once in a while whispering words of what he hoped were comfort.

Harry had decided to go flying to get his mind off of things. He flew through the air going as fast as he possibly could. He hoped that somehow the adrenaline rush would make up forget how upset he was with everything that had happened thus far. Truth be told, it wasn't just Malfoy that had set him off. It was everything. He was sick of running. He was sick of Dumbledore controlling his life. He was sick of having to sacrifice because he was 'the chosen one'. Finally, he was sick of feeling guilty every time he had thoughts like this. He wished that he could be normal for once. He realized that flying wasn't helping at all and decided to go back to his room. He wasn't going to let Malfoy keep him out of his own room, after all.

"Harry, wait up", Brandon yelled from across the field. Harry just sighed. He didn't really feel like talking to Brandon right now. Then again, maybe the company would keep him distracted.

"Hey Brandon, how are you", Harry asked.

"I should be asking you that, Ace. You had me worried. I didn't know what you were going to do to that guy. Are your fights always this crazy", Brandon asked curiously.

"With him they are. I don't know. There's something about him. He's always getting under my skin," Harry confessed. "Please, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure Ace. Not a problem", Brandon said with a smile. They talked about Quidditch until they got to Harry's room.

"Why don't I go in with you in case he's in there", Brandon suggested.

"I'm not afraid of him, you know", Harry snapped.

"I know, babe. I know. I just don't want you to get in trouble for punching his lights out", Brandon said smoothly. Harry grudgingly agreed. He mumbled the password and let Brandon go first. When they saw that Draco wasn't there, they took a seat on the living room sofa. Brandon put his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. Harry just gulped and stared blankly at the wall. Brandon leaned in, but before their lips touched, Harry pulled away.

"I don't think this is the best idea, Brandon. I think you're nice and everything and you are a great Quidditch player, but I don't want to do anything like this", Harry explained nervously. Brandon looked quite furious by the time Harry was finished.

"What the FUCK did you say, Harry", Brandon roared. He backhanded Harry hard across the face. Harry flew about five feet back and crashed into the entertainment center. "What was all that bullshit about you being really good when you're not tired? Why have you been leading me on, you little slut?!" Harry had never seen Brandon so angry. He was a bit frightened and feeling rather guilty. He hadn't meant to lead Brandon on. He was drunk and had said the first thing that came to mind. He was suddenly grabbed roughly by the back of the shirt and thrown onto the bed.

"There's nothing worse than a tease, Harry. I think it's time you learned that", Brandon said quietly. He had gone from hysterical to deadly calm in less than a minute. Somehow, Harry was more frightened by the calm, quiet voice. Harry knew there was no way he could take Brandon on physically. He might have a chance if he used magic. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but Brandon noticed and beat him to it.

"Accio wand. Now Harry, you didn't actually think I wouldn't notice that, did you? Do you take me for some stupid kid?"

Harry started backing up as he watched his wand fly into Brandon's hand. This was pretty useless as he just backed himself against the headboard of the bed. Brandon laughed at Harry's pathetic attempt at escape and started walking towards him. Before Harry could do anything, Brandon was on top of him, holding down his wrists with one hand and ripping off his shirt with the other. His knees were holding down the rest of his body.

"Please, Brandon. I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this", Harry begged.

"I'm done talking. Now shut your mouth and take it like the little bitch you are", Brandon said hatefully. He tried flipping Harry over, but Harry wasn't having it. He kicked and punched Brandon with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. Brandon put one of his hands on Harry's neck and pressed Harry none to gently deeper into the bed.

"Just for that, I'm not going to use any lube. You'll soon find out the true meaning of pain!" The glint in Brandon's eye was definitely maniacal by now and slightly tinted with lust. A wave of the wand and Harry was completely nude. Harry was screaming in anger and fear, tears rolling down his face. He could feel his magic trying to push through, but for some reason, Harry wouldn't let it. This time when Brandon flipped him over, Harry didn't put up a fight. He just lay there and wondered if death would be better than life these days. He wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort, Draco… this. He sighed and made one last attempt at escape. That just got him a beating. He could feel the boy's fists upon him, raining down on his noticeably smaller body. He tried to ignore the pain, but then he heard one of his ribs crack and felt what could easily be described as the worst pain of his life. After that, there was only black.

Draco had finally stopped crying. Embarrassed and exhausted, he had told Devon that he needed to go to his room and do some studying. He was about half way down the corridor when he heard screams coming from the room. At first, he just stood stalk still. Thoughts of self-preservation flooded his head. Then he remembered which side he was on. _Damn!_ He ran the rest of the way down the corridor until he was at the door. By this time, the screams had stopped and that had Draco worried. Draco quickly muttered the password "muggles rock", quickly and silently cursed Potter for creating such an abhorrent password, and burst through the door. The sight that awaited him made him want to vomit. Potter was on the bed, face down, sobbing and thrashing about, while this Quidditch guy lay on top of him, trying to force apart Potter's ass cheeks. Draco noticed the bruises Harry had and a sudden rage filled him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE", Draco bellowed. He tried to sound as menacing as possible.

"Me and Harry are just playing a little game, isn't that right", Brandon answered, tossing a meaningful look in Harry's direction.

"First off, it's Harry and I, you moronic excuse of a human being. Secondly, I don't think that _Harry _finds this little game enjoyable. Thus, I insist that you leave immediately", Draco spat venomously. Brandon just laughed at him though and told him to either fuck off or join the party. That did it for Draco.

"CRUCIO!"

Immediately, Brandon fell off the bed and his body started writhing on the floor. Draco just stared at the body with narrowed eyes, focusing on the disgusting act he just witnessed so that he could keep up a long, steady flow of hatred.

"Stop. Please." Harry sobbed the words. Draco didn't want to stop, but Harry had been through enough so Draco stopped. Brandon was unconscious and Draco simply levitated his body out of the room, threw it against the wall across the hall and slammed the door shut. He put up a couple of wards just to be safe and finally turned to look at Harry. Harry was still lying in the bed, completely nude, sobbing. He was curled into a little ball and he was trembling so much that it almost looked like he was seizuring. Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave this little trembling ball on the bed. He wasn't' exactly good at this kind of thing though. He grabbed a blanket and put it over Harry. Harry grabbed onto Draco and sobbed into his chest. Draco awkwardly rubbed Harry's back and tried to remember what Devon had done to him when he'd needed a bit of reassurance.

Harry had finally fallen asleep after about two and a half hours of pure hysteria. Draco was ready for bed himself, but his mind was apparently not. He wondered what Harry would be like in the morning. He wondered whether or not he should try to talk to him. He wondered whether or not he should tell anyone about what happened. Finally, he wondered when he started thinking of Harry as Harry, rather than Potter. He was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. He wondered who in their right mind would knock on the door at a time like this. He opened the door to find the 'principal' standing in the middle of two big men in uniforms. He wore a frown on his face and there was no sign of a twinkle anywhere.

"Mr. Malfoy. A very serious accusation has been made against you. One of the students, Brandon Orsow, claims that you used an Unforgivable, namely the Cruciatus Curse, against him. I apologise, but we must investigate every claim made. We were hoping that you might be able to help us straighten this all out."

Draco couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. He should have used Avada Kedavra and been done with it. He felt the anger well up inside of him once more. His eyes turned stone and his expression became unreadable.

"There's nothing to clear up. He isn't lying and I have no regrets about it other than the fact that he's still alive."

Well, that's it. I know it's a bit angsty, but what's a story without a bit of angst. The beginning of the next chapter is a bit angsty as well, but after that I promise that it's all giggles and fluffy boy love. Sorry if Draco's a bit out of character. I'm not really sure how he would react in a situation like that. Oh, and I did corrections, but I don't have a beta so it might be a bit rough.Please tell me what you think and I'll love you forever!!!


End file.
